


Motherly Kurama

by timelordderpy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Foxes, Maternal Instinct, Other, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: Based off reddit request https://www.reddit.com/r/NarutoFanfiction/comments/iqbryg/motherly_kurama/
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 43





	Motherly Kurama

Naruto and Kurama have been together for as long as Naruto could remember and though he wasn’t certain what Kurama was exactly. He had grown to enjoy his presents, in fact he loved it! Especially considering Kurama is his only friend and the closest thing he has to both a father and mother figure. While Kurama is permanently sealed inside of Naruto he can release just enough chakra to create a physical form outside of Naruto. But he only does so at home when it’s just him and Naruto. The villagers already avoid the poor kid enough as it is, but what Kurama really hated was that the 3rd Hokage expected a freakin 4 year old to take care of himself!

Kurama is currently in his physical form that being the size of a normal horse than an average fox. He was lying on the floor in the middle of the bedroom of their very small apartment, blinds closed so that no one could see the large, red, nine tailed fox with a young, blonde, spikey haired 4 year old cuddled up against him. Kurama had all nine of his tails wrapped gingerly around the child, as he slept soundly within his guardian’s embrace. 

_What am I doing? Why am I doing this? 4 years ago I was a powerful being feared by all! Destroyer of the Hidden Leaf Village!...So how did this lonely, pathetic child turn me into...such a common house pet!_

“Mhmmh..”

‘Huh? Naruto? Are you awake?” Kurama whispered as the child wriggled against his fur.

“Mhmmh..”

“What was that? Speak up boy. I can’t understand you.”

“Mommy…”

Kurama froze shocked, 

“M-Mommy?...Why would he call me that?”

Naruto nuzzled closer into Kurama’s fur and for the first time in his life the young boy smiled. Kurama stared at him unsure of what to think or say, or why he suddenly felt this way. 

I don’t get it, he’s just a kid...so why do I have this sudden urge to…” Kurama leaned in closer so his nose was just barely touching his hair. 

“...to protect him?..”

A small smile crept across Kurama’s snout.

“Maybe because…” He nuzzled Naruto’s hair

“He’s my kid.”


End file.
